


Ready

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Never Too Late Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Impregnation, Knotting, Sex, Smut, Trying For A Baby, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: John and the reader have been mated for over a year and decide it’s time to add to their family. Sequel to Papa John and prequel to No Going Back
Relationships: John Winchester/Reader
Series: Never Too Late Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ready

The thick red curtains over the window make the room glow almost orange with the morning sunshine filtering through them. John shifted, reaching out for you when he realized you weren’t tucked into his side like normal.

Sitting up, he scrubbed a hand over his face, scooting to the edge of the bed. The smell of bacon made him perk up and he snatched his pants from the floor, pulling them on and leaving them undone.

You smiled when he entered the small kitchen, his bare feet padding on the floor. “Mornin’, sweetheart,” he drawled, moving behind you and sliding his arms around your waist, careful not to dislodge your delicate hold on the frying pan. “Breakfast, huh?”

“Heat’s over,” you shrugged. “I was hungry. Figured you would be too.”

John hummed, his hands splayed over your belly in a way that made you sigh happily. “Dunno what I did to deserve you,” he murmured, his beard tickling your shoulder where your nightshirt had slipped down. “Only thing that could make it better would be if you were naked.”

“I thought I wore you out,” you giggled, shrugging him off.

He chuckled, lightly tapping his hand against your ass. “Good night’s sleep will do wonders.”

“How about you sit your ass down and let me finish making breakfast?”

Dropping a kiss onto your cheek, John sauntered away to the small kitchen table, taking a seat as suggested, his gaze lingering on your hips. You turned the bacon, ensuring it was crisping nicely, and John scratched his beard, sighing.

“What?”

“I was just thinkin’ about what you said yesterday,” he muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. You looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. “When you said about not having a heat for a while.”

“Oh,” you murmured, abandoning the bacon for a moment to finish the coffees and grab the eggs. “What were you thinking about that?”

“That I want it,” John said, his voice a throaty rumble. Swallowing nervously, you didn’t answer him right away, finishing up with the breakfast, carrying the coffee over to the table before dishing up and returning with two full plates. “This looks great.”

You speared a forkful of eggs, smirking at him. “You want it, huh?”

“Yeah,” he confessed, grinning. “I want it. Wanna see you all round with my pups.” A shudder ran down your spine and you managed not to choke on your mouthful of food. “But I should probably tell the boys. I dunno how they’re gonna react.”

“What, because you’re so _old_?” you teased and John chuckled. “John, you were alone for a long time. They’re not gonna begrudge you any happiness. They’ve been fine with us so far. And they’re not stupid. They know what happens when an Alpha and Omega… you know…”

His eyebrows lifted. “Oh, you’re okay with doin’ it but not with sayin’ it?”

You stuck your tongue out at him childishly. “It didn’t seem appropriate over breakfast.”

“I’ve licked syrup off your tits, baby girl, I don’t think the food minds.”

Heat flushed your entire face and you laid your fork down. “You’re the absolute worst.”

John winked, lifting a piece of bacon from his plate and tearing at it with his teeth. “You love it.” He chewed, giving you an expression that was nothing but filth, filling you with warmth and a renewed burst of arousal. “Suddenly I’m hungry for something else,” he mumbled, pushing his chair back. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, baby?”

“Again?” you spluttered, putting your fork down.

“You can finish after,” he purred, patting his thigh. “C’mere.”

You should have said no. But you’d be fooling yourself if you did. Getting up, you sauntered over to him, letting him pull you onto his lap with your thighs either side of his legs. Your nightshirt rode up, your panties already drenched.

“Besides,” he hummed, sliding his hands up your sides, “all this talk of _breeding _makes me wanna feel that pussy on my bare cock.”

“John…” you whispered needily, tangling your fingers in the back of his salt-and-pepper hair. John smirked, tucking one hand underneath your ass to pull your panties to the side. His sweats were almost tenting with his erection and you lifted, giving him enough room to tug them down, letting his cock spring free. Impatiently, he lined up, the slick of your pussy allowing him to penetrate you with one stroke, dragging you down into his lap until your ass was flush with his thighs.

You gasped at the sudden fullness, clinging to him as he held steady, panting against your throat. “You’re so fucking perfect,” he mumbled, grazing his teeth over his mark on your throat. “Gonna fill you up properly, sweetheart. Make sure you’re all knocked up.”

It was too easy to get swept away by his words. You lifted up, planting your feet on the floor and pulling back to look down at him as you started to move, riding him on the kitchen chair. When he tugged you down into a deep kiss, his lips tasted of the bacon he’d just eaten.

Your body clenched around him and he groaned. “Do that again,” he urged, sliding his hands up underneath your nightshirt to feel your bare skin. You obeyed, smiling when he made the same desperate noise. He didn’t move, allowing you all the control and you kept moving, panting heavily with exertion.

John moved his hand, splaying his fingers across your hip with his thumb right on your clit. The sudden sensation made you keen loudly, leaning back with one hand on his shoulder to steady yourself. At that angle, his cock penetrated deeper, hitting your cervix with each stroke and you just about lost your mind. His knot was thickening, catching on your entrance - you dropped yourself hard as you came, taking him in entirely, his knot popping inside you. Thick pulses of cum filled your belly; you draped your arms around his shoulders, responding when he kissed you.

“Alpha,” you murmured, laying your cheek against your arm, content to simply sit in his lap as his knot subsided.

With a smile, John stroked the hair out of your face. “I love you,” he promised quietly and you smiled.

“Love you too.”

The restaurant wasn’t packed, something that gave you a little relief in between the nerves. John had decided to tell the boys in person at the same time was better, and despite your earlier nonchalance about their reaction, you’d had three days to start worrying.

Sam and Jess arrived first, greeting you and John before taking their seats. Dean arrived shortly after, smartly dressed, although he’d missed a spot of grease on his cheeks.

“Dean,” Sam coughed, tapping the same spot on his face.

“Here,” Jess offered him a baby wipe and the eldest Winchester sibling took it gratefully.

“Thanks,” he muttered. “Sorry, I came straight from work. We’re swamped.”

“Glad you could make it,” John nodded at him. “You’re workin’ a lot lately, son.”

Dean grinned. “I’m just keeping busy,” he replied, picking up the menu. “Plus, the extra money goes a long way to the alimony payments.” You glanced at John, knowing he’d been worried about Dean’s lack of social life. Since his divorce from Lisa and finding out Ben wasn’t his son, he’d been a mess and working was just a substitute for the alcohol he was avoiding. “Anyway, you said you wanted to tell us something?”

John smiled. “How about we order first?”

Sam raised a hand at the waiter, getting his attention. “Do you have a wine list?”

“Yes, sir, I’ll just get that for you.”

Once the drinks were served and everyone had ordered, Sam looked at his dad curiously. “So, what’s up?”

Reaching over, John took your hand, trying to give you some reassurance. “Well, Y/N and I - we’ve decided to start a family.” Jess’s jaw dropped and Sam stared in shock. Dean’s expression didn’t change as he looked at the both of you. “It’s not a snap decision. We’ve talked about it and we both want this. But I don’t want it to be a wedge between us either.”

“You’ve been mated for a year,” Dean muttered, frowning. “I don’t get why it required a family meeting.”

You swallowed, taking your hand from John’s hold. “We were worried you guys would be upset. It… because of…”

“On account’a me bein’ an old man,” John provided, smirking as he reached for his glass of wine. “I just wanted to tell you together, at the same time.”

“Are you moving in together?” Jess asked, smiling excitedly. “I mean, I know John practically lives with you anyway but, Dean’s all alone at that house, wouldn’t it make more sense for you to live there?”

“I’m not gonna force Dean outta his home,” John assured him, smiling at you. These were all things you’d already discussed; you’d already put your apartment on the market and John was looking for a suitable house in the suburbs. “We’ve got plans in place.”

Dean looked down at his lap, his subdued expression making you worry. “Dean?” you said quietly and he looked up. “You’re okay with this, right?”

“Of course,” he replied, shrugging. “You and Dad are happy. That’s all I really want.” He was being genuine but there was still something in his eyes that made you worry. Forcing a smile onto his face, he took hold of his wine glass and held it up. “A toast. To Y/N and Dad.”

The meal passed with no more mention of the news. Sam caught his dad up on the work he’d been doing for a local law firm during the summer holidays from college, and Jess told you about the plans they had for the rest of the break. Dean was quiet but not unpleasant, seemingly mostly tired.

You brought it up on the drive home, reaching over to take John’s hand. “You’re worried about Dean.”

He sighed, nodding and squeezing your fingers. “Yeah.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

For a few seconds, he was silent, watching the road and chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Do you think I should talk to him? I mean, I -” He paused, stuttering a little. “I don’t wanna make him feel like I’m helicopter parenting or whatever the hell they call it. He’s a grown man. But he’s still -”

“He’s still your son, John,” you replied, lifting his hand to kiss his knuckles. “I think you should talk to him.”

“You’d think I’d have a hang on this by now,” he chuckled. “Let’s hope I don’t screw the next one up.”

“You didn’t screw your boys up,” you defended, shaking your head. “Maybe you stumbled and fell but they know that. It wasn’t exactly easy for you… losing Mary.” 

A long time ago, mentioning it would have made him tense. Would have left a cold front between you that you hated. It took a long time for John to drag himself out of the decades of depression caused by losing his wife but now, he simply gave you a fond smile and squeezed your hand again.

“Always standin’ up for me, sweetheart,” he murmured.

You smiled back, shifting a little closer in your seat. “That’s my job,” you chirped. “And for the record, you’re a great dad. Maybe you and Dean should go fishing. You said you hadn’t been for years.”

“Fishing, huh?” He mused on the suggestion, nodding. “Few beers, Kansas sunshine. Think that’ll get him to open up?”

“Yeah,” you whispered. “I think it’ll be good for both of you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Harris, have a great day!” The bell sounded as the door closed and you sighed, turning around to continue labeling the packages Ms. Donovan had left for you. You worked in her shop three days a week, just to occupy yourself and help the old lady out.

Finishing off your jobs, you carried the packages through to the backroom where Ms. Donovan’s grandson would collect them later on. When you bent down to store them, a cramp split through your midsection, forcing you to drop to your butt.

Remaining on the floor for a moment seemed like a good idea and you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose.

“Y/N?” Carlos, the grandson, entered through the back door, looking down at you in concern. “Shit, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” you grumbled, accepting the beta’s help when he held out a hand. “Could you call John for me?”

“Sure,” he smiled, leading you to a nearby stool, “so long as you keep yourself on that seat until I get back.”

You nodded, closing your eyes to stave off the dizziness fogging your vision. Carlos disappeared into the office; you heard him talking briefly, a one-sided conversation that included your name on several occasions. When he returned, you managed to look up at him, smiling weakly.

“John’s on his way,” he informed you, kneeling down. “Is there anything else needs doin’ in the shop for grandma?”

“No,” you murmured. “Everything’s done for the day, it’s just manning the counter.”

“I can do that,” Carlos said. The bell above the shop door jingled and he got to his feet, glancing back at you where you were sitting on the stool. Serving the customer didn’t take long, and as Carlos was returning to check on you, the sound of John’s truck outside had you getting to your feet.

Your Alpha burst in through the door with more concern than necessary and you smiled at him when he immediately rounded the counter to get to you. Carlos held back, a little wary of the huge agitated man, and you looked back at him with a smile.

“You okay to lock up?” you asked.

“Of course,” Carlos replied, nodding. “You need me to tell Grandma you need a few days?”

“Yeah, please.”

“What’s wrong?” John demanded, frowning at the exchange. “Are you sick?”

The Beta blushed and moved out of sight when you placed your hand on John’s bearded jaw. “Not sick,” you murmured, “but I could do with being at home. With you.” It took a second for what you were saying to process but you saw when it clicked in his head. His expression changed from concern to surprise and he chuckled, leading you to the shop door.

“Well, in that case, I’d better get you home.”

It was a short drive home but still took too long. Being outside when you were in heat was uncomfortable to say the least - heightened senses made everything unbearable. All you wanted was your own space and your Alpha’s comforting scent.

Well, not just his comforting scent.

John seemed just as wound up as you were. His scent was thick with worry and arousal like it always was when this happened. He was as possessive as Alphas came; even Carlos would register as a threat if he was in rut.

“Nearly there,” he mumbled, glancing over at you as he pulled the truck onto your street. It wasn’t busy, being late afternoon, and he managed to get you into your building without growling at any random passing Alphas. You struggled with your keys, so John took them for you, leading the way until he had you safely inside your bedroom.

“John,” you whimpered, clutching at his shirt when he turned to leave.

“Hey, hey,” he eased you off, cupping your cheeks. “I’m here. I’m just gonna get you some water and some painkillers, okay?”

“Only want you,” you insisted, not letting go of him. The heat under your skin felt like it was increasing by the second and the only thing you were craving was his bare skin on yours. You needed him on the most base level and John swallowed thickly as he scented you, groaning at the taste of you in the air.

“Okay,” he whispered, shedding his jacket. You smiled coyly, picking at his shirt buttons impatiently and he chuckled, shaking his head. “Y’know, we’re both gonna need to be naked here.”

Your smile became shy. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he scolded, “just take your damn clothes off.”

Stepping back, you obeyed the instruction, shedding your shirt first. John was down to his t-shirt and pants, kicking his boots off as he went and when the tee came off, you had to touch him. Crushing your chest against his, you sought out his lips, hungrily clutching at him.

“Baby girl.” The affectionate nickname rumbled through his chest and you inhaled his scent deeply, nuzzling into his throat right where his pulse thumped below the surface. His hands covered your bare back, stroking softly down your spine. “What’s gotten into you?”

You couldn’t explain it to him, the deep cellular need for him. Instead, you slipped your fingers into the buckle of his belt, deftly pulling it undone. “Want you,” you murmured, trailing the tip of your nose over his jaw until you could kiss him again. The short hairs of his beard tickled your chin and you smiled, tugging him toward the bed.

“Hungry little Omega,” he purred, taking hold of your hands and pushing you back. You landed on your butt and John leaned over, grabbing the sides of your stretchy black pants. They slid down easily over your hips; you bit your lip, watching him pull them off and toss them away. Your panties were already soaked and the impatient Alpha stripped those, kneeling between your bare thighs. He was still clothed from the waist down and when he pressed down on top of you, the bulging front of his pants ground against your pussy, making you whine with need.

John smirked, watching your face as you writhed desperately underneath him. Reaching up, you dug your fingers into his shoulder, glaring at him. “Stop teasing,” you complained, wriggling urgently. “John, I need it.”

“Need what?” he asked, continuing to play and you groaned.

“Your knot,” you begged, rubbing against the front of his pants. He chuckled, pulling away and looking down.

“Got me all wet, baby. You really want it, huh?”

You nodded, making grabby hands at him and he laughed again, standing straight to discard his pants. The second he returned to the bed, you wrapped yourself around him, stealing kisses as he tried to manhandle you further into the middle of the mattress. Grinding his length against your pussy, John moaned at how wet and warm you were, lifting his head to look at you.

“You want it like this?” He rolled his hips and you almost choked at the feel of him. “Or do you want me to breed you properly?”

A rush of wetness made you gasp and he took the hint, pulling up to flip you onto your belly. You eagerly lifted yourself onto your knees, presenting for him in a way that made him groan and lightly slap your ass. “Fuck me, Alpha,” you pleaded, arching your back and pushing your pussy toward him.

“Dirty little girl,” he reprimanded, framing your ass with his hands. “Gonna fill you up good.”

He pressed closer, rubbing the tip of his cock through your folds, watching as his skin came away wet. You kept squirming, rutting back against him, desperate to feel him inside you. Moaning his name, you clutched at the covers, gasping when he pushed the first inch into you, spreading you open over his cockhead.

“Fucking beautiful,” he moaned, watching your body swallow him inch by inch. You held your breath, closing your eyes as you savored the feeling, only exhaling when he was buried deep, his groin flush with your ass. “Feel so fucking good, baby.”

There were hundreds of things you wanted to say to him but as usual, his effect rendered you only capable of a high-pitched grunt and a whispered “_more_”. John chuckled, sliding his hands up along either side of your back, taking his time in letting you adjust. He wasn’t about to give you what you wanted so easily.

When you whined his name, he just laughed at you again. When you wiggled impatiently, his hand came down on your ass in a reprimanding spank that had you mewling plaintively.

“Please, Alpha,” you whimpered, clutching the sheets desperately as he used his weight to hold you still. “Need it.”

“That all you got?” he asked, teasing you with a slow roll of his hips. “Tell me _exactly _what you want.”

You gasped when he drew back an inch or so and eased back in. “Want you to pound me,” you begged, biting your lip briefly. “Want you to fill me up, knock me up, please!” He groaned, fingers flexing as he slid them over your hips. Panting his name, you clawed at the bed underneath you, growing needier by the second.

“Okay, baby,” John purred, straightening his back and looking down to where your bodies joined. “I’ll give you what you want.”

His touch turns deliciously rough, blunt fingernails digging into your skin as he uses you like you both want. Your tiny cries become full-throated screams of pleasure, drowned out by his animal-like growls and grunts, his utter possession of you expressed through every bruise and bite mark he leaves on your skin.

At that pace, he wasn’t going to keep his control for long and you can feel his knot thickening, catching on your aching pussy entrance. You’re pinned by his weight as his thrusts become erratic and hampered by his knot; the feeling is so intensely fulfilling that you almost pass out from bliss.

Finally, he gave in, rutting against you as he finished, panting into your shoulder. He’s still cumming when he pulls you into his body, curling around you protectively as you both rest on your sides. You’re drowsy with the rush of hormones in your system, but you’re very aware of his trembling hand sliding over your belly.

“Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” you reply, letting your eyes fall closed. Your heat was far from sated but for now, you welcome the rest.

You should have guessed when your heat ended early but you’d assumed then that it was because you’d had what you needed from the get-go. The first real hint was the way John had started scenting you more, insisting on always touching you if you were in the same room.

Then the morning sickness had started and you decided it was time for a test. Or six.

All of them were positive.

John wasn’t due home for another hour and you were still trying to figure out how to tell him. The tests were lined up neatly on the bathroom sink, and you’d been in to check on them at least three times, worried you were either imagining it or the results might have changed.

Of course, they didn’t.

Forty-five minutes.

How were you supposed to tell him? _Hey, we’re pregnant_. Simple, classic. Not really memorable. Did it need to be memorable? You knew you were going to remember this moment. But then there was the nagging feeling that he didn’t _mean _it, that the whole baby thing was just too much…

Goddamn, your anxiety was determined to ruin it for you.

Thirty minutes to go.

You made a drink, suddenly wishing you could have something stronger than mango juice. No more coffee either. Ugh. This was definitely going to be an adjustment. You hadn’t been expecting it to happen so quickly if you were honest and now it _had _happened -

_Shit._

You were gonna be a mom.

The clock ticked and you glared at it. There were twenty minutes until John was due home and you still didn’t know what you were going to say. Maybe it was best to just out with it and be done. He’d be happy. He’d wanted this.

Fifteen minutes to go and the front door opened early, making you jump in shock. Rushing to the kitchen door, you poked your head around, seeing John toeing off his boots in the hallway. “You’re home early!” you squeaked, earning yourself a puzzled look.

He finished removing his boots, coming toward you with his head tilted in confusion. “Is everything okay, princess?”

Was he picking up on your anxiousness? You smiled brightly, a little too brightly, and John’s frown deepened. He was right in front of you now, looking down and you were frozen to the spot.

“Sweetheart, you’re worrying me,” he murmured, taking hold of your hand.

“I’m pregnant,” you blurted out.

That would do.

John’s face twisted from concern to shock in a split second, quickly moving onto delight. “Are you serious?” he asked quietly, placing his hands on your shoulders, stooping a little as he searched your eyes with his own. You nodded, unable to catch your breath. For a moment, John didn’t do or say anything, and you worried he’d changed his mind.

Then he quite literally crowed, scooping you up and twirling you around. You shrieked and clutched his shoulders, shaking as he put you down. “John!”

“This is fantastic!” He laughed, pulling you into a frantic kiss. “God, I fucking love you.”

Smiling nervously, you let him hold you close, rubbing your nose against his. “I was worried you’d changed your mind,” you admitted; he looked at you like you’d lost your mind before smiling and shaking his head, chuckling.

“You’re an idiot,” he scolded playfully. “My idiot.”

“Your pregnant idiot,” you amended.

John pulled you closer, kissing the top of your head. “We’re gonna be parents.”


End file.
